ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jared James
Adam James Babinat is an American professional wrestler and booker who currently works for FRONTIER Grappling Arts, where he works as a staff member and appears in an occasional wrestling role. He is also famous for his time as Jared James with Connecticut Forum Wrestling, where he is the longest reigning Connecticut Heritage Champion, and with Simcoe County Championship Wrestling, where he was the All Barrie Provincial Champion. Early life Jared James was born November 15, 1985 in Waterloo, Iowa to Ronald and Lori Babinat and at the age of three James and his family move to Des Moines, Iowa. He lived pretty well off lifestyle, his father a veteran factory worker and his mother a state employee. Young Adam never fully became interested into wrestling until around the age of twelve, when his cousin Johnny showed him his first WWF program. At the age of 14 he attended his first wrestling event and knew then that, despite his exceptional academic performance, wrestling was his desired profession. He didn't begin training until the age of 17 though, when then EICW Champion Shawn Jackson approached him during a high school wrestling meet in which Adam was simply in attendance to. The Hardcore Legend saw an interesting trait about the then 17 year old, and asked him if he would like to train with Shawn. Babinat then began training with Jackson under the alias Jared James—a name taken from a chance meeting with Jared Kenneth James, an architect, which he got in a bar fight with in Illinois. His training ended 2 years later at the age of 19. It was after this that Adam began his quest to obtain a college degree, enrolling at the University of Iowa with a dual major of Journalism and Psychology. Wrestling career CFW Career (2007-2008) Jared James (Adam Babinat) signed an open contract in 2007 with big time wrestling promotion, Connecticut Forum Wrestling, and put his college dreams on hold. While he was hired in February, in didn't debut until May 2nd because the company went on a hiatus for a few months due to management issues.. His first match in wrestling, against former CFW European Champion Nick Copani, was a loss and a motivator for James to improve. After a couple more losses, two for the CFW World Tag Titles, he was continually given more chances to shine. Then on June 21, 2007 he won his first match and first title in his career, defeating then Connecticut Heritage Champion John Tolly just a week after Tolly won the title. After winning his first match James vastly improved. He was receiving vast amounts of praise from veteran members of the CFW roster, and was considered an upcoming star. He retained his CT Heritage Title twice against John Tolly and was the 28th eliminated from the CFW Rumble at CFW: Revenge after entering in at #21. At Wrestlefest VII, Jared and partner Johnny Holliday were able to beat the New Era for the CFW World Tag Team titles. That same night Jared was able to beat former partner and friend Jake Durnin to retain his CFW CT Championship. After the event, the duo of The Revolution were the fourth pick for the PTSN brand. He later qualified for CFW's Ruler of the Ring tournament (with a real injury) and was set to face off against Fred Debonair in the first round, a match in which he lost. On September 21, James officially became the longest reiging CT Champion (holding the belt for over 3 months) but lost the title only weeks later to Destiny Summers. After a rough skit and a brief feud with Wraith, at a special edition Jared James beat Wraith but lost the World Tag Team Championship to The Highrollers. Soon after taking a leave of abscene, CFW closed down. Within a month though CFW CEO and President, Todd Vickers, declared that CFW would in fact remain open for business. {C}CFW returned late November 2007 to a great response. Jared himself lost a singles match due to a dusty finish against Deuce Spade. He also was among the final five in the battle royal to crown two new #1 Contenders for the World Title. Then, he did something nobody expected, which was received a shot at the CFW World Championship against CFW Hall of Famer Jonny V. He ultimately lost, which led to his hiatus which lasted about a month or two. Upon his return to CFW though, the company folded causing Jared to go back into another hiatus. Post CFW/Extended Hiatus (May 2008-April 2009) After the closing of CFW, James had decided that it was best for him to take some time off from wrestling. He successfully transferred his credits from the University of Iowa to the University of New Hampshire and was successfully able to graduate with both of his degrees. He also became extremely focused with business ventures in his hometown in Waterloo, Iowa. He opened a small regional chain of gyms and fitness centers in Northeast Iowa, called James Fitness. He also started a rock band called Darth Penguin, where he began off as the bassist and back-up vocals to his then wife Katherine Harrow. He even acquired his teaching license and began teaching at a local Des Moines high school, leaving his businesses in the hands of his sister, Ashley Babinat. In February 2009, CFW announced a reunion show for sometime in the early summer of 2009, where the entire group of The Revolution (which Jared had formed during his first run in CFW) would be returning to much success. Return to CFW (June 2009-August 2009) On June 30, 2009, The Revolution made their return to CFW and professional wrestling at Supercard IX: Reunion. The duo was scheduled to face off against John Tolly and Iceman, both former foes of Jared. Iceman ended up walking away from the match and The Revolution beat John Tolly decisively. The duo continued onward in CFW for a span of three months, with Jared competing for an array of different singles titles and both competing for the CFW World Tag Team Championship. Unexpectedly though, all three of the members asked for their release from the wrestling promotion in what was thought to be originally Jared James' retirement from wrestling. Retirement from Wrestling (August 2009-February 2010) He returned to Waterloo, Iowa in order to get back together with his band and continue onward with his businesses. He became extremely successful in his region and decided to expand down towards Southeast and Central Iowa in order to increase profits. The move to the Des Moines area, the current headquarters of the operation, ended up being a great idea and James Fitness was renamed Outsider Fitness. With this name change, and some changes to the structure of the company, Outsider Fitness is worth 3.5 million dollars. His band, Darth Penguin, never really got off during Jared's retirement but was able to play a couple gigs throughout the Waterloo/Cedar Falls area. CFW Return (February 2010-November 2010) On February 5, 2010 Jared James announced that he was contemplating a return to CFW in a limited role. From his Waterloo home, Jared announced that he was considering a return after a new found interest in reviving a career that many said ended too soon. Discussion began and ended on February 5, 2010 when CFW Owner & Chairman Todd Vickers and Mr. James agreed on a contract. On 2/10/10, Jared James made his return to CFW television by being interviewed on PTWN. On that very same episode, Jared showed his alliance to Hollywood, BartMan, and Levinator in the upcoming Hell on Earth match for the PPV of the same name. Jared competed, and had a strong showing in a victory. After his victory at HoE, Jared was entered in a Round Robin Tournament for the CT Heritage title en route to claiming his second Connecticut Heritage Championship at Gauntlet for the Gold by beating Derek Baldwin. At that same event he was attacked by a man who had been stalking him for the past month, The Messenger. Over a period of a couple weeks, things began to escalate between The Messenger and James. Things finally came to a head at Vertigo 2.2, when the duo finally had a face to face confrontation that resulted in James being viciously attacked and challenged by his foe. At Vertigo 2.3 Derek Baldwin announced that he would be forming an alliance with Jared James, a group the duo dubbed The People's Resistance. At Vertigo 2.4, Jared's longtime friend Shawn Jackson was added into the mix, but that did little to prevent Tyler Straven from interfering at WrestleFest X, where The Messenger defeated Jared via interference. The feud between Jared James and The Messenger escalated though, when a six-man tag team match was scheduled for the CFW World Tag Team titles and the CFW Connecticut Heritage title. These match those was modified after The Messenger brutally attacked Jared the week before the bout was schedule to take place, and ultimately The People's Resistance was forced to disband after The Exiled lost the match. The feud continue to escalate at Absolute Rule, where Jared finally defeated The Messenger to advance to the semi-finals to face off against eventual Ruler of the Ring winner Terry Marvin. The Messenger, however, wesealed his way back into the tournament and ended up losing in the finals due to Jared James. After continuing there back and forth for the next few weeks, Jared's feud with The Messenger came to a conclusion in an Iron Man match at CFW's At All Costs. In this match, after meeting The Messenger with a tie at five points a piece at the end of the sixty minutes, Jared James was able to defeat The Messenger via submission in overtime. Jared was unable to utilize his success over The Messenger, losing to Kitty Mac and Colin O'Toole in a tag team bout with Terry Marvin. After being out of action for a few weeks after that, Jared was able to regain his momentum by defeating CFW Hall of Famer Baby Bling for the first time in his career. That win was so impressive that Jared was rewarded with a CFW World Television Championship bout against Kitty Mac, a match which he ultimately lost. In early November Connecticut Forum Wrestling abruptly shut its doors, halting the career of Jared James once again. RoughKut Invitational (June 2010) In mid-May 2010, Jared James was contacted by RoughKut Industries. This invitation turned out to be, in fact, an invitation to participate in the sixth edition of RoughKut Industries's RoughKut Invitational. Without hesitation, a young Jared James pounced at the opportunity to participant in this tournament as a representative for Connecticut Forum Wrestling. On June 13, the tournament bracket was released to the participants and to the general public. It was with this that Jared James discovered he was a 13-seed in the thirty-four man tournament, and would facing off against fifth-seed Engel Harlequin. In a shocking turn of events though, Jared James walked out victorious and advanced to the second round of the tournament, facing off against Jamie Starks. But that was where Jared's success ended, as Jamie Stark ended up beating him in the second round. Ring of Pride Career (July 2010-September 2010) On June 29, 2010 Jared James and his cousin Johnny Holliday signed contracts in order to bring The Revolution to Ring of Pride Wrestling. There first match, which was scheduled for July 25 at Out for Blood: Revenge is a Bitch!, is a tag team match-up against The Original Showstoppers. The bout, a fast pace match, saw The Revolution make a triumphant return to the business and The Revolution were quick to follow up their debut by defeating Shadow and Paige for the Ring of Pride Tag Team Championship. After splitting there next two matches, The Revolution were set to make their only title defense against the Children of the Night at their second Out for Blood event. They succeeded, only to have the titles stripped at the very next show two weeks later. SCCW Career (September 2010-November 2010) On September 5, 2010 Jared James and SCCW Owner Jim Diamond came to terms on a deal that would officially bring both Jared James and Paddy Connors to SCCW, based in Barrie, Ontario in Canada. Jared Jame is scheduled to make his SCCW debut on September 13 at Monday Night Aggression 59. The match, which was a triple threat dark match, saw Jared walk out victorious against two other newcomers. On Jared's Monday Night Aggression debut Jared James was able, with the help of SCCW veteran Jacob Harrington, defeat both Hangman and Lynch Stanley in tag team action. After a dark match, a time limit draw against PKA, Jared James was able to team up with Lilly Rose in a tag team victory against Anarachy and Justin Giomazzo. After some more appearances with the company in October and early November, Jared James was granted his release from the company citing personal issues. Second Hiatus (November 2010-January 2011) Upon the closure of Connecticut Forum Wrestling, Jared James stayed in the New England area in order to focus his full attention to his school work. Moving to Durham, New Hampshire Jared watched as his brother Jay James returned home to Des Moines in order to help out with the family business. Despite not wishing to return to full-time action until after the holidays, there have been numerous sightings that show Jared James wandering Barrie, Ontario, Canada. These sightings ended up meaning little however, as the deal between both parties slowly fell apart. Now, after a few more weeks of silence, it seemed as if Jared's hiatus was going to continue for an extended period of time. That turned out to not be the case, however, as Jared James officially signed with Full Circle Wrestling in mid-January 2011. His Full Circle career, however, ended aprubtly as Jared James was provided with the chance to start Rocky Mountain PRO with former CFW owner Sean Douglas. Simcoe County Return (February 2011-June 2011) On February 5 of the year 2011, just before going on Full Circle's first edition of Equinox, Jared James and SCCW Owner Jim Diamond came to terms on a six-month verbal contract that would bring the former Welterweight division competitor back to Simcoe County on SCCW's new Sunday Night Slams brand. For his debut performance on Sunday Night Slams, Jared was teamed up with his brother Jay James for the very first time in his career. Unfortunately, they were saddled with a loss in their debut with one another. Eventually Jay James would leave the company, causing Jared to go to Monday Night Aggression on his own. It was there that, at Violence is Glamour, Jared would lay claim to the SCCW Provincial Championship. From there, the following week on Aggression, he would go on to claim the SCCW All Barrie Championship and ultimately unifying the belts. Soon after unifying the belts and becoming SCCW All Barrie Provincial Champion, Jared James would soon begin to fall apart and eventually he abandoned the company in June 2011. Third Hiatus (June 2011-August 2011.) Jared has stated on several occasions that the drive to perform has been idle since the closure of CFW, and this seems to be true when you consider his stagnant performances as of late. He was working full-time with Rocky Mountain PRO as Director of Programming until August 20, when he announced via Twitter that he was actively pursuing a return to Simcoe County Championship Wrestling along with taking on an active role in the revival of Afrika Honor Wrestling. Third SCCW Run (August 2011-Present) Jared James made his return to Barrie, Ontario in August 2011 at SCCW's Bunkhouse Brawl event. He was eliminated early, yet was able to put on a strong showing. He followed this appearance at Bunkhouse Brawl with two consecutive losses in tag team matches, along with a loss against then reigning SCCW Legacy Champion Alex Black. Backstage career Afrika Honor Wrestling (July 2010 thru October 2010) In Jared's first attempts to become a promoter, he started up Afrika Honor Wrestling in the summer of 2010. Funded by both Jared's personal funds, along with some assistance from a private investor, the company began operations on July 1 of 2010 in Johannesburg, South Africa. It made its on-air debut in October 2010, bringing AHW presents Heritage to 2,300 people in the Coca-Cola Dome. The event was considered a marginal success, but the company saw a major setback take fold two weeks later for its first television tapings of AHW presents Sunday Night Pride. All the members of the roster, except Jared's own brother Jay James, failed to show up for the taping. This was considered a major setback, causing Jared James to pull the plug on the company on October 30, 2010. He made up for all of his losses by selling the company to Connecticut Forum Wrestling. Rocky Mountain PRO (February 2011 thru December 2011) On February 12, 2011 Jared James and founder of Connecticut Forum Wrestling, Sean Douglas, met together in Boulder, Colorado in order to finalize the workings of a new professional wrestling promotion. This company, which is officially known as Rocky Mountain PRO, will be Jared's first endeavor in running a wrestling promotion with a partner. February 26 the first Avalanche! card was announced, at the following week Avalanche! 1.1 debuted in Golden, Colorado. It was at this event that Jared James situated himself in an on-screen authority position, and was even challenged to participate in a match for Rocky Mountain PRO's Tap the Rockies! supercard event. This never came to fruition though, as the company flourished without Jared's in-ring involvement. On July 23, 2011 Jared sold his share of the company and took a reduced role with RMP as Director of Programming before the promotion ceased operations in December 2011. Frontier Grappling Arts (January 2013 thru Present) Frontier Grappling Arts management approached Jared James, around Christmas of 2012, about taking a position backstage with the promotion, in a creative non-booking capacity. James, who was looking to make a return to the ring around the time of the proposal, accepted the offer but he and FGA made it clear that Jared James would be allowed to compete in the ring on an occasional case-to-case basis. James will be joining the FGA crew for its first DVD taping of the year, which will take place at the Connecticut Sports Center in Woodbridge, Conn. Personal life On November 15, 2008, Katherine Harrow and James got married in James' hometown of Waterloo, Iowa. On January 8, 2010 the couple officially announced that they would be divorcing as Jared was no longer happy with his wife's constant cheating and obsessive gambling problem. Around February 2010 it had been reported that Jared is seeing an old college friend, Taylor Harris. Nearly a year after dating Jared proposed, with a wedding date set for November 2011. Education Jared James is an extremely underrated intellectual. He graduated from Waterloo East High School as Valedictorian. He went from there to the University of Iowa, but halting his degrees in order to pursue wrestling. During the hiatus of 2008 Jared was able to transfer his credits to the University of New Hampshire and gradutated in 2008 with Bachelors Degrees in Journalism and Psychology. Recently Jared James has received his Masters Degree in English from the University of New Hampshire. In Wrestling (as Jared James) Finishers and Signature Moves *''The Hawk Drop '(Rocker Dropper) *The Dagger/The Underground '(Swinging Neckbreaker)'' *''I-35 Drive '(Moonlight Drive) *Cedar River Leglock '(Figure-Four Leglock)'' *''Sling-Shot Suplex (Suplex off the ropes)'' *''Hawkeye/Revolution Slam (Powerslam)'' Nicknames *Mr. Nice Guy *The Outsider *The Modern Messiah *The People's Voice *Mr. CFW *CFW's Iron Man Theme Songs *'"Giving Up The Gun" by Vampire Weekend' *"Guilt" by Nero *"Gimme Love" by Noisecontrollers *"Magic" by B.o.B. ft. River Cuomo *"Chelsea Dagger" by The Fratellis *"Fat Lip" by Sum 41 *"Sink Into Me" by Taking Back Sunday Revolution's RoP Theme *"Uprising" by Muse People's Resistance Theme *"BYOB" by System of Down *"Through the Fire and Flames" by DragonForce *"Liberate" by Disturbed Managers *Johnny Holliday *Paddy Connors *Katherine Harrow Factions *The James Brothers (w/ Jay James) *The Forum Horsemen (w/ Terry Marvin, BartMan, and Tommy Phoenix) *The Revolution (w/ Johnny Holliday) *The People's Resistance (w/ Derek Baldwin & Shawn Jackson) *The Revolutionaries (w/ Jake Durnin) In Wrestling (As El Insecto de Negro) Finishers and Signature Moves *''La Picadura (Double Stomp Off the Top Rope)'' *''El Exterminio (450 Splash)'' *''La Espiga (Double Reverse DDT)'' *A variety of bulldogs *A variety of suplexes Nicknames *The Masked Illusion Theme Songs *"Feel It 2007" by Noisecontrollers Managers *Paddy Connors Title History/Accomplishments Connecticut Forum Wrestling *'2x CFW CT Heritage Champion (Longest Reigning)' *'2x CFW World Tag Team Champion (w/ Johnny Holliday)' *'2010 Hell on Earth Winner' *'2000-2009 CFW All-Decade CT Heritage Champion (Unanimious Decision)' Ring of Pride *'1x RoP Tag Team Champion (w/ Johnny Holliday)' *'First Ever Ring of Pride Tag Team Champion' RoughKut Invitational VI *'Advanced to the Second Round (by defeating Engel Harlequin)' Simcoe County Championship Wrestling *'1x SCCW All Barrie Provincial Champion' Official Links Later on in Jared James's career, he realized the importance of staying in touch with his fanbase through the use of social networking mediums such as Twitter. Below are links to the official Jared James pages. *The Official Twitter Account of Jared James Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters from Iowa Category:Wrestlers from Iowa Category:CFW Roster Category:SCCW Wrestlers Category:Rocky Mountain PRO Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013